


Poniku Sayang, Poniku Hebat

by Calico_Neko



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Humor, Multi, hints nagiso, hints sugikanza, hints teraito
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alasan poni panjang menutup mata? Menemukan hints tanpa ketahuan dan melatih kemampuan memata-matai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poniku Sayang, Poniku Hebat

Kata mereka, entah mereka mana yang dimaksud, memiliki poni depan dapat meningkatkan kadar kemanisan seseorang, baik laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Jumbaian helai lembut lurus menutup dahi, apalagi bagi mereka yang berdahi agak lapang, poni yang dibiarkan jatuh tersebut jadi memiliki nilai manfaat tersendiri. Sayangnya, poni depan tidak melulu memberi efek unyu. Bagi mereka-mereka yang malas keramas, model poni begini justru memberi potensi kehadiran jerawat yang cukup menggemparkan. Sekali sibak poni, jerawat akan ikutan nongol. Biasanya, para pemalas keramas ini lebih memilih irit sampo dengan hanya membersihkan bagian poni.

Namun bahasan super singkat di atas tidak berarti bagi pemuda manis lumayan ganteng dan terbilang kalem. Chiba si jago tembak, si pemilik poni depan terawat hingga menutupi mata tajamnya. Alasan poni panjang? Ah~, Chiba sudah cukup manis tanpa poni panjang menjutainya itu. Alasan utama helai-helai gelap menutupi mata adalah…

"Ah, Sugino dan Kanzaki-san akan pergi kencan diam-diam."

…menemukan hints tanpa ketahuan dan melatih kemampuan memata-matai.

.

**Ansatsu Kyōshitsu (c)** **Yūsei Matsui**

**Poniku Sayang, Poniku Hebat** **(c) cnbdg3006151610**

.

"Chiba. Hey, Chiba-kun~, kau mendengarku?" Suara Rinka termasuk merdu, namun efek kaget yang heboh dibuat Chiba rupanya membuat gadis hebat itu agak sedih. Sudah dicueki, dianggap mengerikan pula.

"Iya, ada apa?

"Tidak jadi. Huh!" Rupanya ia beneran ngambek, terbukti dari batalnya ia menawari bekal makan siang. Padahal sudah semenjak jam pelajaran pertama ia ingin makan siang berduaan dengan Chiba, tetapi yang diharapkan hanya duduk diam di bangkunya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Sambil sesekali kepala jatuh ke dada. Seperti mengantuk.

Eh, kata siapa Chiba tidak berbuat apapun? Mengantuk? Tidak. Chiba jelas ada kerjaan: menguping pembicaraan Terasaka and the gank yang berencana memasak hidangan wah untuk Korosensei tercinta. Bukan hidangan normal untuk manusia tentu saja sebab makanan minuman nanti akan berisi bumbu-bumbu dasyat khusus Mr. Gurita.

Agak bersalah Chiba mendapati punggung mungil Rinka menjauh sedih bersama kotak makanan yang diyakinkan sedap isinya, namun lagi-lagi ada kejadian mengejutkan yang mampu mengalihkan pikiran serta membulatkan bola matanya lebar-lebar di balik poni tersayang.

"Isogai-kun, hari ini mau pulang bersama?"

Isogai dikenalnya bukan sebagai sosok canggung. Ia adalah ikemen yang mampu diandalkan bahkan oleh seekor cicak sekali pun. Akan tetapi, dari balik tirai abu gelapnya, Isogai bertransformasi menjadi seekor anak anjing kecil yang hendak dibius untuk operasi tulang. Ia gemetaran sebadan-badan, dua tunas di atas kepala ikutan menari. Dan vibrasinya menghebat saat Nagisa merangkul pundaknya akrab. Aneh, sebab si pemuda nyerempet perempuan itu bukan hobi tebar skinship.

"Maaf Nagisa, tetapi hari ini aku ada—"

"Apakah Isogai-kun lupa? Kalau menolak ajakanku berarti mencari mati?" Chiba mengintip Isogai yang menelan ludah. Lamat-lamat akhirnya sang KM mengangguk juga, seraya digiring keluar Nagisa yang kembali ke mode senyum manisnya.

Hebat, poniku sayang. Berkatnya Chiba menemukan sisi lain dari si baik hati Nagisa. Bila tidak ada poni menutup mata serta buku sejarah terbuka di atas meja demi sebuah kamuflase, ia mungkin tidak pernah mengetahui seorang Nagisa mampu mengeluarkan aura diam-diam-cantik-menenggelamkan. Isogai yang pernah berususan dengan anak petinggi sekolah bisa dibuatnya menurut. Sedikit banyak Chiba mencatat dalam otak untuk tidak banyak berurusan dengan si biru muda tersebut. Ancaman mati ditembak asasin sudak cukup untuk melatih otot jantungnya, jangan ditambah si Nagisa.

Dan sekali-lagi, thanks to you my beloved poni. Tanpa menelengkan kepala seinchi pun, POF matanya yang luas mampu menangkap gerak-gerak mencurigakan teman-teman di kelas END. Seperti Karma dan Okuda. Ah~ Okuda tertawa bukan kerena Karma yang berbisik menggelitik tepat pada cuping telinga, tetapi oleh segulung uang yang dijejalkan si merah sadis kepada siswi baik-baik itu.

"Okuda-san~, bila uangnya kurang untuk membuat racun untuk Korosensei, jangan segan menghubungiku, oke?"

Oh, rupanya rencana Karma menggaet Okuda agar menjadi partner in killing Koro telah dimulai. Chiba kecolongan mengenai sejak kapan konsporasi mereka berlangsung. Dasar Karma dan Terasaka, hobinya cari cara untuk bunuh guru kuning mereka.

Oh, bicara tentang Terasaka, si yang punya tampang preman itu kini telah rampung membahas 'hidangan' dan tengah mengobrol malu-malu dengan Itona di depan kelas. Eh, kenapa Chiba bisa menyambutnya malu-malu ya? Apakah karena wajah keduanya yang menunduk disertai sepuhan merah di pipi? Atau karena Terasaka yang berkeringat deras sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuk? Atau mungkin oleh Itona yang kemudian mengangguk, tersenyum tipis, dan menjulurkan satu tentakel silvernya untuk kemudian mengecupkan ujungnya kilat ke pipi tegas Terasaka? Tidak tahu.

Chiba pandai mengintip, namun kemampuan menguping dari jarak jauhnya masih memprihatinkan. Minimal ia harus mengasah bakat membaca gerak bibir dahulu. Sembari membalik lembaran buku sejarah dan menopang dagu di atas meja serta sedikit menundukkan kepala untuk merilekskan sedikit ketegangan otot leher, diintipnya lagi Nagisa telah kembali ke kelas. Di belakangnya adalah Isogai, berjalan pelan mendekati sahabatnya Maehara. Hm… Chiba cukup yakin tadi kancing seragam Isogai masih utuh dan tidak ada merah-merah di leher.

Abaikan! Sebab radar kelelakian Chiba baru menangkap sebuah pemandangan indah. Adalah Kayano yang asyik bergosip dengan segerombolan teman perempuannya. Abaikan pula obrolan mereka, tidak penting. Bidikan utama adalah pada apa yang tangan Kayani lakukan di bawah meja.

Chiba bukan seorang mesum, tetapi bila Kayano menggaruk paha mulusnya hingga menyingkap roknya tinggi begitu dan memperlihatkan sedikit renda warna hijau, yang ada namanya rezeki untuk Chiba kan.

CROT!

"Eh?! Chiba-kun mimisan!"

Lubang hidung kanan ditutup saputangan miliknya dan yang kiri dengan milik Okuda yang telah rampung dengan transaksi racun bersama Karma. Tidak apa-apa dengan seragam sedikit terguyur muncratan darah dan kepala sedikit pusing, yang penting kemampuan mengintip melalui balik helai-helai gelap poni telah memberi pengalaman baru bagi mata sucinya.

.

 _Poniki sayang, poniku hebat. Temani_ _aku mengarungi dunia. Bersama kita bertualang, mengintip hal-hal yang mungkin tidak mereka lihat, untuk menjadi rahasia kita berdua saja._


End file.
